Computer resource requirements of an organization (e.g., business, corporation, or educational institution) often vary from month to month. In particular, it is common for an organization to anticipate computing resource requirements in the near future that exceed its current computing needs. For example, an organization may currently need only four computer processing units (CPUs) to run its web servers, but anticipate requiring a total of eight CPUs in three months time. When this situation occurs, the organization typically has two options. For one, the organization may purchase all eight CPUs initially. However, this may not be feasible due to the cost of the additional four CPUs if, for example, the organization does not have the financial resources to purchase the additional CPUs. Alternatively, the organization can buy the four CPUs currently required, and modify their system at a later date when the need arises for the additional CPUs. Unfortunately, this typically requires modification to the organization's computer resources (e.g., restructuring the computer network), and results in additional expense to the organization.
Recently, developments in computer system technology have allowed for an organization to design computer systems with more CPUs than are currently needed, while paying for only those that are being used. For example, the Hewlett Packard Instant Capacity on Demand (iCOD) program provides customers with instant access to CPU resources beyond the amount initially purchased for their system.
In one iCOD model, a customer receives a system with more CPUs than are actually purchased. In particular, the customer receives the CPUs purchased and a specified number of reserve CPUs. At a later time, the customer activates the reserve CPUs according to system resource requirements. Once the organization activates a reserve CPU, they are then charged for the CPU. Thus, an organization can plan for future CPU capacity requirements without having to pay for the CPUs in advance.
In order to ensure payment for activated reserve CPUs, it is necessary to track customer usage of the iCOD CPUs. Currently, an audit application has been implemented to track customer usage of the iCOD CPUs. Each iCOD system is designed to periodically send an electronic mail message to the audit application detailing the usage of the reserve CPUs.
However, in order to receive the electronic mail message, the customer must configure the iCOD system with a network for sending electronic mail. If the customer does not properly configure the iCOD system for sending electronic mail, the audit application is unable to track the usage of the reserve CPUs.